


BillyTeddy Prompt Generator

by erlino



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlino/pseuds/erlino
Summary: I spent awhile generating prompts on a prompt generator using Billy and Teddy's names, so I decided to write some of them and put them on here.I'm going to be copy and pasting the prompt in the note at the beginning of each chapter as well as putting any content/trigger warnings there too. The chances of any of these being beta read is slim to none, but if any are I'll also be putting that there.The prompts are from: https://prompts.neocities.org/
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	BillyTeddy Prompt Generator

**Author's Note:**

> "Billy, who’s lonely and depressed, texts a random number in search of a friend. Teddy is the one who receives the message."

Billy repeatedly scrolled up on his phone, hoping that eventually a new tweet would appear each time. It was a Saturday night, all his homework was complete, and he was certain he was one of the most bored people in the entire world. The longer he was sat alone in his room with the only hint towards any human interaction he had had being a bruise on his forearm, the more depressed he became. He could always try to talk to someone from Twitter, but after thinking about it for more than a second, he decided against it. A few moments later, he googled Omegle, as long as he didn’t click the video option, he should be fine, right? He wrote down some things that he liked in the box and carefully clicked text before closing out of the tab in a few minutes after the third “m” quickly followed by “horny?” he got. He spent a few minutes thinking of ways to get any human interaction outside of his family even if it was on a screen before remembering an old trend that he never participated in. He tapped the messages app and wrote down his number in the To section but changed the last number from a six to a five. Then that proved to also be a failure after spending ten minutes explaining to someone’s grandpa why a stranger was messaging him. He repeated it again, this time making the last number a seven. He sent them a picture he had of a friendly cat that he saw once.

_ Sorry, who’s this? _

**i was just doing that number neighbour thing**

_ isn’t that old now? _

_ cute cat, though! is it yours? _

**i know but i’m lonely as heck rn and omegle was failing me**

**ikr???? its just a random cat i saw but it was nice**

_ are you okay or did the dicks traumatise you? _

**no dicks i was on text mode but there was like five men telling me they were horny**

_ omgele has text mode now? maybe i’ll actually use it. _

**yeah but the men on it still found a way to have their metaphorical dick out**

_ that’s unfortunate. _

_ hey I’ve gotta go help my mom with something quick, I’ll try and text you again later if you’re still lonely then _

**thanks! <3**

Billy went back to the top of the messages and read through them again. He wasn’t expecting to get to talk to the person more than this one time, but apparently something he said was nice/funny/interesting/cool enough to want them to talk again later. They did type in all lowercase, maybe they were gay and they did the thing of subconsciously knowing the other person is gay and gravitating towards them? Billy did that a lot, mainly with superheroes though, there didn’t seem to be a lot of gay people where he lived. Though there was the chance that person was just straight but liked how all lowercase typing looked.

He tried to stop overthinking about what made the stranger like him and watch a couple of videos. They said they were going to help their mum (were they around his age?) which he thought couldn’t take much longer than at the most two unnecessarily long video essays about some obscure game or movie that he didn’t know anything about. But then he finished his third four hours later and realised maybe they were just too kind to say they didn’t want to talk to him anymore, so they lied. Billy sighed as the realisation hit him and decided to try and get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually thinking about making this the first chapter for a proper fanfiction, and ended up kinda writing the ending like the ending of a chapter, but I'm not entirely sure yet.


End file.
